Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
|artist = |year = 2015 |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / (Family Battle Version) |alt = Family Battle Version |mode = Dance Crew (All modes) |mc = JD2017/'JDU' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: ) Family Battle Version 1A: Light Blue |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / to / / / (Family Battle Version) |gc = Purple/Salmon/Yellow/Pink (Classic) Light Blue/Purple/Orange/Yellow (Family Battle Version) |lc = (Classic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 Violet (Family Battle Version) |pictos = 89 (Classic) 87 (Family Battle Version) |nowc = NaeNae |audio = |perf = Classic Ralph Beaubrun (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Céline Baron (P4) }}"Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are all animals, each from a previous track in the series. P1 P1 is the lion from Copacabana. He wears blue overalls, red sneakers, and has a yellow shirt with black spots on it. P2 P2 is the zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople). He wears a black jacket with red sleeves with a yellow shirt under it, blue sneakers, and black jeans. P3 P3 is the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). He wears a gold necklace, a plaid jacket wrapped around his hips, and a blue bandana on one leg. P4 P4 is the frog from Love Is All, but this time, female. She wears black shorts, a red jacket, a gold necklace, white sneakers, and yellow knee pads. NaeNae Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNae Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNae Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNae Coach 4.png|P4 Family Battle Version P1 P1 is the mother. At the beginning of the song, she is pink. She wears a pink polo with a golden necklace. She wears skinny jeans and a brown belt, she has red shoes and a red hat. She has a brown ponytail. P2 P2 is the sister. She is also pink at the beginning of the song. She wears a green dress and blue jacket. She has a green turband with a green bow. She also wears a golden necklace. Yellow shoes and she has brown pigtails. P3 P3 is the brother. At the beginning of the song, he is blue. He wears a red t-shirt and he also wears a golden necklace. He has an orange cap and a purple bracelet. He wears yellow shorts and purple shoes with orange laces. P4 P4 is the father. He is also blue at the beginning of the song. He has a purple shirt and an orange jacket. He also wears a golden necklace. He wears black pants and a black belt. He has black shoes and has black, messy hair. NaeNaeALT Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNaeALT Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNaeALT Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNaeALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The background contains many colors combined with the lyrics of the song and the movements of coaches, similar to that of the background of Love Me Again ''and ''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!). Family Battle Version The background is a house, containing a couch, an ottoman, a lamp, a table, and a plant on a drawer. They immediately change colors during the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: All players tap their head four times; P1 and P4 do this with their left hand on their hip, but P1 also does it while running forward. NaeNaeGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves watchmegm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Family Battle Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms in front of you slowly. Gold Move 3: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1:' Kneel and put your left hand on your hip and your right hand on your head. *'P2:' Make a peace sign with your right hand and put your left hand on your right elbow. *'P3:' Do the same thing as P2 in a slightly different angle. *'P4:' Kneel and cross your arms. NaeNaeALTGM1&2.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 wmagm1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game NaeNaeALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 wmagm2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) is the third all-animal Dance Crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople) and Copacabana. ** The zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople), the lion from Copacabana, the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), and the frog from Love Is All also make an appearance in this track. ** The zebra is from , the fox and the frog are from , and the lion is from . *** This makes the seventh track in the series with returning dancers. * P4 s actual costume is in a dark shade of blue so the costume does not blend in with the green screen. * P2 s jacket was first seen in Turn Up The Love (Fanmade); P3 s shirt was first seen in Rock N Roll; and P4 s knee pads and shirt were first seen on P1 and P3 of Daddy. * The preview gameplay for the Classic routine lacks the Gold Move pictogram. * Before this song was confirmed, there was a beta element: P3 s outfit was darker. * Every dancer in the routine is P2 of their original routine except for the zebra, who is coincidentally P2 of this routine. * was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg *"Now watch me yule" is misinterpreted as "Now watch me you", and appears as "you" in the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 *P4 is the only coach in the Classic routine to be female. However, in Love is All the frog coach is a male. *'' '' is the first song in the series in which both its Classic and alternate routines are Dance Crews. *The Family Battle Version appears to feature the two child coaches from ''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) but this time, the girl is taller. P2 of ''El Tiki'' (Trio Version), appears, along with a fourth, previously unseen coach. *In (Family Battle Version), whenever P3 s glove is near P4 s cap, the cap becomes purple. *This song appeared in the demo version for , replacing Sorry on the Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTOmBRNjulM *When Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) was first released on along with Run the Night and September, and the re-addition of Don’t Stop Me Now, the song did not appear in the "Songs S-Z" section, nor in the "Recently added" section and in the "Quartets" playlist. ** This was later fixed when the song was re-added again for the Carnival season. * The Family Battle version originally had a slightly different menu icon, where the armchair and the white rectangle were placed more rightwards, and P2 and P3's knees were visible. * P3 of the Classic routine is featured in Uno - Theme Cards as an AI player, under the name "Swaggy". Gallery Game Files Naenae.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' Naenaealt.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.48 AM.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) (Beta) 0000000c.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 album coach 00000067.png|Family Battle Version's Just Dance 2017 album coach Watchmesquarebkg.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (7th-Gen) Naenae_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover NaeNaeP2Ava.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar 200595.png|Classic's golden avatar 300595.png|Classic's diamond avatar NaeNaeALTP2Ava.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s avatar 200576.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s golden avatar 300576.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s diamond avatar Naenae photobooth.png|P1 on Photobooth NaeNaePictoSprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) NaeNaeALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Family Battle Version) Screenshots watcm me 2png.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' on the menu WatchMeWhipLoadingScreen.PNG|Classic's Just Dance 2017 loading screen WatchMeWhipCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Classic's coach selection screen WatchMeAlt.Menu.png|Family Battle Version on the Just Dance 2017 menu WatchMeWhipAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG|Alternate's Just Dance 2017 loading screen WatchMeWhipAlternateCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Alternate's coach selection screen WatchmewhipBTS.png|Behind the scenes watch me no gui.png|No GUI LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|Beta P3's color scheme Screenshot_20180923-203125_Just Dance Controller.jpg|Family Battle Version coach selection screen on Controller app (2018) Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-silent-naenae-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser IXQxDm4GYhQ.jpg|Gameplay JDNOW SCREENSHOTS NAENAE.jpg|Promotional screenshot from new.justdancenow.com watch.png|Concept art NaeNaepromocoach1.png|P1 promo coach Nae_Nae_promocoach.png|P2 promo coach NaeNaepromocoach3.png|P3 promo coach Watchme p1.png|P1 Watchme p2.png|P2 Watchme p3.png|P3 Watchme p4.png|P4 jd2017_coaches_sd_nae_nae_2_287736.png|Promo coaches Watchme1.jpg Watchme2.jpg Watchme3.jpg Videos Official Music Video Silentó - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Official) Teasers Just_Dance_2017_Watch_Me_(Whip_Nae_Nae)_by_Silentó_-_Official_Track_Gameplay_US Silentó_-_Watch_Me_(Whip_Nae_Nae)_Just_Dance_2017_Official_Gameplay_preview Just_Dance_2017_Watch_Me_(Whip_Nae_Nae)_by_Silentó_-_Family_Version_-_Official_Gameplay_US Silentó_-_Watch_Me_(Whip_Nae_Nae)_Just_Dance_2017_Alternate_Gameplay_preview Gameplays 'Classic' Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Silentó Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) 5* Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance 2018 'Family Battle Version' Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me Alternativa References Site Navigation es:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Baron Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now